Exactly As We Say
by Truthful Blasphemy
Summary: Sequel to: The Wrong Way! What happens when Mikey wakes up? Gerard has a panic attack...and they have pie.


**So this is what happens when I get inspired. This is the sequel to "The Wrong Way" and won't make much sense until you read that. **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I WANT 7 THIS TIME AROUND!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MCR. **

**N3ON, because pie and Creature Feature are amazing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to do now?" Jessi whispered frantically. Seeing Mikey Way's unconscious form in front of her was making her both nervous and excited. Even though his hair and baggy sweatshirt obscured most of his features, you could still see who it was. Amanda was huffing angrily, she had planned on getting Gerard!<p>

"I have no idea," Alexis countered, although Mikey was her assigned favorite. Amanda's head snapped towards Adyson.

"This is how everything is gonna go down," she began. The other four crowded around to hear her plan. "We'll use his cell phone to call the rest of the band. We can act like we're tougher and older kidnappers with more experience. Then when they come to get him tomorrow, we can surprise them!"

"Good plan," Adyson smiled, placing her hand in. The rest of the girls followed her example. "MCRmy on three…one…two…three!"

"MCRmy!" they shouted in unison. Mikey's eyelids slid open, his vision blurry.

"Where am I?" he muttered. The girls turned to face him, Tristin answering.

"Welcome to Traverse City," she said with a smirk. The other four gathered around him and helped him out of the trunk of the van, their squeals suppressed by the seriousness of the situation. No one had ever done something like this before.

"Who the heck are you guys?" Mikey asked, looking at the assembled group of girls. They were only, what, sixteen? His vision was still slightly blurred from the drugs, and he pointed at Amanda, "How did you guys get Gerard?"

"I'm not Gerard, I'm Mandy! But thank you for the compliment," she said with a giggle. It's a good day when Mikey Way mistakes you for his older brother.

"So what am I doing here? Where are the rest of the guys?" he asked.

"Well we kidnapped you cause we thought you were your older brother. We put you in the back of a van and drove you back to my house. Now we're going to treat you like a freaking King and call the rest of your band to see them as well. They'll have to come and get you," Adyson explained quickly. "My Dad should be asleep by now. We can bring you inside."

"Thanks, cause it's kind of chilly out here," Mikey said, taking a shaky step towards the house. Alexis and Tristin instantly rushed to his aid.

"I can't wait to see Frank!" Tristin squeaked happily. Mikey laughed.

"Since you guys aren't dangerous, this is actually kind of funny! We'd have never expected some fan girls to kidnap us…"

"You'll have to step up the security," Jessi giggled. "And actually it was just Adyson and Amanda that managed to kidnap you."

"That's impressive," Mikey said, cocking his head to the side. "You'll have to introduce yourselves when I can see you all properly."

"Right this way then," Adyson opened the door to the house and stepped inside. She walked down the hallway and looked into the kitchen. Her father was standing there, slamming back a couple of sleeping pills. She motioned to the girls behind her, who slipped into a bathroom, taking Mikey with them.

"What took you so long out there?" her Dad asked, his words slightly slurred by the fast-acting sleeping pills.

"Jessi and Tristin fell asleep," Adyson lied. Her Dad nodded before trundling in to his room and falling onto the bed with an audible _thump_. "Let's get Mikey upstairs."

"Right-o!" Mandy smiled. "And grab that pie!"

"Okay," Alexis reached over onto the counter and picked up a coconut cream pie that was meant for the after-concert snack; had they gotten home sooner. "I'll grab forks too."

"This is becoming extremely random," Tristin smiled.

"Oh yeah," Adyson smirked. Mikey was guided up the stairs to Adyson's bedroom, where they would be staying. "Can we borrow your cell phone?"

"Yeah here," Mikey reached into his sweatshirt pocket and pulled out a cell phone and handing it to Adyson. "Gee is two on speed dial."

"I think Mandy should make the call," Jessi said, smiling over at her friend.

"Make sure you call Gerard!" Alexis piped. Gerard was her favorite too, despite the fact that Amanda was practically his clone.

"Well I wasn't gonna call _Ray_," Amanda rolled her eyes. She pressed a few buttons and held the phone to her ear. "I'm totally going to pull a Bound And Gagged!"

"Oh yeah!" Jessi smiled. "Creature Feature is awesome."

"Not as awesome as My Chem, though," Tristin chastised.

"Of course," Adyson piped up. She turned to Mikey, "I'm Adyson, that's Jessi, Tristin, Mandy, and Alexis."

"Shhh, he answered!" Amanda said, the noise in the room completely stopped. Mikey choked back a laugh at their obvious excitement. He wasn't worried about his safety at all. "If you ever want to see Mikey again, you'd better do exactly as we…say. And we have pie."

"_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHERE IS MIKEY?" _the girls could hear Gerard screaming all throughout the room. He was the lead singer for a reason.

"We have him here with us. I am going to give you an address, and you are going to meet us there in the morning. No police, understand?" Amanda sounded extremely creepy and convincing.

"_Alright, whatever you say. What's the address. And I want to speak to Mikey," _Gerard demanded.

"Okay. The address is 8467 Villanelle Drive, Traverse City."

"_I'll see you tomorrow," _Gerard muttered.

"Bring the band," Amanda said, it was her turn to make a demand. "And no police!"

"_Now lemme talk to Mikey," _Gerard pleaded.

"Here he is," Amanda handed the phone to the other Way before she started hyperventilating.

"Hey bro," Mikey said with a smile.

"_Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" _Gerard was frantic. Jessi handed Mikey a fork and motioned to the pie.

"No. They're really nice and adorable. And we have pie!" he chirped.

"_So they're not insane drug addicted phsycos?" _Gerard asked, curious. Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like Bert," Mandy said. Mikey chuckled.

"_What did she say?" _Gerard inquired.

"She said your description sounded like Bert," Mikey said.

"_Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow," _Gerard sighed.

"Oh, and Gee?"

"_What?"_

"You won't need the police. Trust me."

Mikey hung up, amused by his brother's reaction. Gerard was a panicky sibling to have, and extremely protective. He set the phone down and joined the girls in the eating of pie. "Isn't your dad going to see the guys coming tomorrow?"

"Nope. He and my stepmother both have to go to work," Adyson said cheerily. "We've planned this to a 'T'!"

"I can see that," Mikey shook his head.

THE NEXT MORNING

The five excited fan girls busied themselves in the preparations. They made food, hung black-white-and-red streamers, and got dressed in their favorite clothes. Amanda had a Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge costume and did her makeup to match Gerard's in the I'm Not Okay (I Promise) video. Mikey was sure he'd screw up and call her Gee at least once that day.

It was around noon when a tan minivan pulled into the driveway, three other men inside. Tristin began to panic.

"OMIGOSH IT'S FRANK! I CAN SEE HIM!" She shouted, dancing around in the oddest fashion.

"I'll be sure to tell him to give you a hug and an autograph," Mikey said, patting the girl on the back. Her blue hair bounced up and down as she rocked on her heels.

"Thanks Mikey!" she bubbled.

The van stopped and four familiar men stepped out. Gerard looked slightly nervous, like he was expecting the Mafia to attack him. Ray was smiling and looking around. Frank was just being a Frank, petting the cat that had wrapped herself around his leg.

"I am never washing Fiona again," Adyson whispered to herself. Next to her, Tristin nodded.

"So what now?" Gerard asked, rubbing his hands together.

"I would suggest knocking on the door," Ray said, rolling his eyes at his friend. He and Frank knew that Mikey would be fine. Gerard was the hardest to convince. Gerard rapped his knuckles against the door three times. Mikey opened it, smiling widely.

"Mikey? You're not all tied up in the basement?" Gerard asked, stepping forward to wrap his younger brother in a hug.

"Are you kidding me? I got a bedroom all to myself last night! These girls have an entire party planned. Come on inside," the four men loped into the kitchen, three of them taking in the decorations for the first time. The five girls stood against one wall, smiling so widely it wouldn't surprise any member of MCR if one of their faces simply exploded.

"So _you guys _are the ones who kidnapped Mikey?" Ray asked.

"Well, they are," Alexis pointed to Adyson and Amanda, who were beaming the widest.

"I'm impressed," Frank said with a lopsided grin of his own.

"Thanks," the girls said simultaneously.

"Who wants to party?" asked Jessi. "We made food and everything!"

"Sounds cool," Frank nodded.

"Can I hug you?" Tristin asked. Frank nodded and she burst forward, wrapping her thin arms around his waist and squeezing him tight. "I LOVE YOU!"

"I can't breathe," Frank gasped. Tristin loosened her grip but didn't let go.

"Can you sign my artwork?" Amanda asked, approaching a now completely relaxed Gerard. He braced himself for terrible fan-art, but when he looked down at the paper, it was amazing. A perfect rendition of the I'm Not Okay Aftermath picture. He took the sketchbook from the girl's hands and flipped through it, completely blown away by the pictures.

He signed everything she could ever want autographed, including her red converse and arm. Amanda's day could not have been any better.

Ray allowed the girls to pet his hair, and signed Adyson's arm, shoes, and several other things that she would probably frame.

It was an enjoyable afternoon. And as the band left, they also left their numbers and the promise of tickets to their next concert.

"And they did exactly as we said," Amanda smiled.


End file.
